The Swine in Biomedical Research Conference is a conference that addresses the biomedical community's needs to develop and utilize swine models for the study of human health and disease. This meeting is the only conference that focuses exclusively on swine models and as such it is the premier meeting for investigators who use or develop swine as models for biomedical research. The last Swine in Biomedical Research Conference was in Chicago in 2005. Since then, swine models of human health and diseases have become increasing recognized and utilized in biomedical research as researchers recognize the limitations of other animals and the close relationship of the pig genome and physiology to that of humans. In addition, the recent technical advancements that allow creation of new genetically-modified swine models have further escalated the relevance and importance of pig models for human diseases. Recent studies have also provided data demonstrating the potential for pig organs and tissues for transplantation into humans, alleviating the enormous shortage of human organs needed for transplantation and potentially saving thousands of human lives and improving the quality of life for millions. The goals of the conference are to bring together individuals who are utilizing swine as models, individuals who are creating new swine models, and individuals who are studying human and health and disease who may benefit from the use of swine models. This conference is structured to maximize opportunities for these scientists to interact, share information, and develop collaborations that will advance biomedical research and ultimately benefit human health. [unreadable] [unreadable] Swine are important animal models for human health and disease research and swine have the potential to be a source of critically needed organs for human transplantation. This proposal requests partial support for the 2008 Swine in Biomedical Research Conference, the only conference that focuses exclusively on swine models. As such it is the premier meeting in the field and it will provide unique opportunities for sharing information among investigators and establishing collaborations that will ultimately benefit human health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]